warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:Le Leo/@comment-35659997-20180818115033/@comment-4994348-20180818124850
Die Seite mit den freien Charakteren ist mir zur Zeit echt ein Dorn im Auge und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll :/ Ehrlich gesagt besteht die Seite momentan auch nur noch, weil das halt Charaktere aus den stillgelegten Clans sind, eine dauerhafte Lösung wird wohl die Kategorie:Frei werden, was aber nicht heißt, dass es für diese Kategorie keinen Zuständigen geben wird. Der Haken hier ist aktuell noch, dass dort nur Charaktere drin sind, die bereits einen Artikel haben, letzten Endes werden also wohl alle Charakter-Artikel erstellt und mit der Frei-Vorlage versehen, wenn es noch keinen Spieler gibt. Ein Leiter dieses Bereiches wird in Zukunft also kontrollieren müssen, ob auch jeder dieser Charaktere noch frei ist und wenn nicht, wird die Vorlage am Seitenanfang ( ) entfernt, dann ist die Kategorie auch automatisch weg. Zurück zur eigentlichen Frage: Ich denke, du könntest dir die Seite mal anschauen und die Charaktere auch mit den jeweilien Clan-Hierarchien vergleichen, da ich noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen bin (shame on me :c). Ich habe jetzt mal ein Schema aufgezeichnet, für die verschiedenen Aktionen: *Melden (auf Diskussionsseite oder direkt bei mir): **Wenn es einen Artikel gibt, aber keinen Spieler und der Charakter steht auch nicht in der Hierarchie **Wenn es einen Artikel und einen Spieler gibt, aber der Charakter steht nicht in der Hierarchie (hier aufpassen, wenn es Charaktere außerhalb der Clans sind) **Wenn es einen Spieler gibt, aber der Charakter hat keinen Artikel und steht auch nicht in der Hierarchie *Von der Seite Freie Katzen entfernen: **Wenn es einen Artikel und einen Spieler gibt und der Charakter in der Hierarchie steht **Wenn es einen Spieler gibt, der Charakter in der Hierarchie steht, es aber keinen Artikel gibt **Wenn es keinen Artikel und keinen Spieler gibt und der Charakter auch nicht in der Hierarchie steht (auch hier aufpassen, wenn es sich um einen Charakter außerhalb der Clans handelt) *Auf der Seite Freie Katzen lassen: **Wenn der Charakter in der Hierarchie steht, es aber keinen Artikel und keinen Spieler gibt **Wenn es einen Artikel gibt, der Charakter in der Hierarchie steht, es aber noch keinen Spieler gibt Bei Nachfragen, oder wenn du dir bei einem Charakter nicht sicher bist, kannst du natürlich mich fragen, lieber man schaut sich einen Charakter doppelt an ^^ Und ansonsten könnte vielleicht der Aufbau etwas übersichtlicher werden, aktuell wirkt es noch ziemlich durcheinander, wenn dir also eine schöne Ordnung einfällt, probier sie einfach aus :3 Für den Fall, dass dabei etwas schiefgehen sollte, packe ich eine Kopie der aktuellen Seite mal auf die Diskussionsseite, so als Back-Up (das soll absichtlich so aussehen, damit ich es leichter wieder einfügen könnte ^^) ;) Wenn du mit der Arbeit dort gut zurechtkommst, können wir ja mal über den Posten bei der Frei-Kategorie reden, da diese irgendwann die Freie-Katzen-Seite ablösen sollte :) Liebste Grüße ~ 12:48, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) (obwohl signieren hier eigentlich nicht notwendig ist :D) P.S. Daisy und ich sind gerade dabei, auszutesten, woran das mit der Signatur lag, binnen der nächsten Tage wird es wahrscheinlich also noch einen Nachtrag in dem HowTo-Thread im Erfindungswiki geben ^^